This invention relates generally to the hotel and restaurant industry and, more particularly, to a novel podium which can operate as a self-contained reception station. The podium is particularly well-suited to house electronic equipment within its enclosure while dissipating the heat generated by the electronic equipment.
The success of businesses in the hotel, restaurant and hospitality industry depends, in part, on the ability of these businesses to receive customers in an efficient manner while giving them the individual attention they demand. The traditional form of reception in hotels has been offered through the use of a single large reception desk with several different stations along the length of the desk. Many customers find such a layout impersonal and intimidating. Some businesses in this industry have experimented with individual reception stations as a means to personalize the reception process. The problem this approach presents is that it requires providing all the equipment necessary for the reception process, such as a computer, monitor, printer, paper supply, telephone and trash receptacle, in each station.
One potential solution for this problem is to place the equipment in an enclosure within a free-standing structure which serves as the reception station. However, most electronic equipment generates heat, which must be dissipated if the equipment is housed in an enclosed area. If this heat is not dissipated, the sensitive microprocessors, which are a major source of the heat produced by electronic devices, at the heart of most electronic equipment are at an increased risk of failure. Unfortunately, standard free-standing podiums have no method of dissipating heat.
The appearance of such free-standing stations is another problem. All of the equipment must be hidden from sight to present a clean and organized appearance, while still being easily accessible.
Another problem arises in the accommodation of handicapped customers, particularly those confined to wheelchairs. Reception desks are normally designed for use by standing employees and customers and, therefore, have a top surface at a height that is inconvenient for use by anyone in a sitting position. Such a design fails to provide a writing surface that is accessible to wheelchair-bound patrons.
According to the present invention, there is provided a reception podium comprising a plurality of upstanding sides and an upper surface which define an enclosure; one or more heat-generating electrical apparatus located within the enclosure; and, a means for actively venting the generated heat from the enclosure. The invention may advantageously include a writing shelf designed for use by handicapped individuals that may be extended for use and retractable into the enclosure during non-use. The present invention also may have a recessed shelf located below an opening in the top surface and designed to support a monitor. A series of shelves within the enclosure designed to support a computer printer and paper supply may also be advantageously included in the invention. The enclosure of the invention may also house a trash receptacle which is accessible via a moving panel in one of the upstanding sides.
One object of the present invention is to provide a self-contained, free-standing reception podium which accommodates all necessary electronic equipment and accessories within its enclosed interior while being able to dissipate any heat generated by the electronic equipment.
Another object is to accommodate handicapped patrons by providing a writing surface positioned for use by individuals confined to wheelchairs or other similar devices.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the referenced drawings.